


Behind the Shop

by InfiniteSeahorse



Series: The Shop [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Blindfolds, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteSeahorse/pseuds/InfiniteSeahorse
Summary: Link finds out what Ravio does when he's alone in the shop, and his curiosity compels him to watch as it happens.





	Behind the Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashe__ketchup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe__ketchup/gifts).

> I was inspired by a comment by ashe__ketchup on my previous work, Alone at the Shop (which you should read first if you want more context going into this one). They said they half-expected Link to walk in on Ravio, and I said at the time, I had thought about it, but I couldn't find a way to make it sexy. Well, apparently I just wasn't thinking hard enough, because eventually I came up with this!
> 
> Thanks also to GodlessOx, who has a stronger sense of paragraph breaks than I do.

"Closed? Ravio closed the shop? Doesn't he remember that it's my house too?" Link huffed as he stared at the sign hanging from the door handle of what was definitely still his house, no matter what the tenant running a business out of it might think. "Doesn't matter, I can still get in— there's no lock on the door!" He reached for the handle, but paused before unlatching it. His sensitive ears had picked up a voice from inside.

It seemed as though the merchant was still home, and had perhaps invited company over and was having an animated— Link strained his ears, listening for a companion's voice— one-sided conversation. Was he talking to Sheerow then? Link didn't think so. He'd never heard the merchant talk to his associate in that tone of voice before. In fact, he'd never heard him speak to anyone quite like what he was hearing, with his words alternating between a command and a plead. Ravio was speaking too quietly for Link to hear exactly what he was saying, and that piqued his curiosity. What was the merchant doing in there that couldn’t be interrupted? Maybe he was developing a new weapon and wanted it to be a surprise. Well, it wouldn't ruin the surprise if he just took one little peek, right?

Link walked around the house to where he knew a side window remained open for Ravio's peculiar bird to fly in and out of. He looked up at the curtains fluttering out past the shutters and smiled. Yep, open like usual. The window had been built high up on the wall, so Link would need assistance to see inside. He looked around quickly for something to boost him up, and found a wooden crate and a few giant jars piled up in the backyard. The crate was just the right size, so he shoved it over, pushing it under the window as quietly as he could. It would be pretty embarrassing to get caught like this, and then he'd have to explain why he didn't just knock...

After scrambling up the crate and leaning against the wall, he took a moment to listen carefully before raising his head above the windowsill for added sensory information. He could hear much more clearly from his new perch and instantly picked up on more noises. But these were different from before. This sounded less like talking and more like… moaning. _ What in Hyrule is going on in there? _

Link peeked over the windowsill and his heart caught in his throat. Oh goddesses, he should have guessed. As far as he knew, the merchant never left the house, and apparently he never developed a sense of what sorts of things were better done in the bathroom of a shared house with no separate bedrooms, either. In fact, he looked quite at home as he sprawled pants-less on the floor, leaning against a display table in the back of the house. A flash of annoyance shot through Link when he realized Ravio had cushioned his naked backside with a quilt that had been sewn by his grandmother.

"He better wash that after he's done!" he muttered under his breath. He was just about to turn away and leave the merchant in relative privacy when he heard something that froze him in his tracks.

A throaty moan floated through the open window, followed by a name. His name. Well, sort of. It was the nickname Ravio had bestowed upon him the day they had met.

"Oh, Mr. Hero, how did you know, _ ah_, that's just what I like..." Link could hardly believe his own ears. Ravio was fantasizing about him while he jerked off!

What was he going to do? The sensible thing, in fact, the obvious action to take would be to simply step away from the window and go do anything else, preferably something far away from his home. But he had come to the shop for a very important reason. Earlier in the day he had discovered a mansion called the House of Gales, and in his exploration of its exterior he realized that he needed to use the Tornado Rod to get inside. The item in question was currently occupying a space at one of the tables Ravio was leaning against.

Link didn't really have anything else to do. He was tired of catching bees, he couldn’t hang out at the Blacksmith’s anymore, and he had already talked to everyone in Kakariko Village today. He supposed he could go treasure hunting; he had passed some likely caves the other day. Or he could just wait for a while, maybe sit under the apple tree in the far corner of the yard and guess at when the door sign would be removed.

The intermittent noises coming through the window kept pulling his attention back to the scene inside his house before he could make up his mind. He wanted to watch, he realized with a guilty start; he hadn't torn his eyes away from the young man on the floor since he heard him speak his name. To spy on such a private act shouldn't be so compelling, it shouldn't fill him with this fascination that fought so hard against the hot shame welling up in his belly. Link knew what masturbation looked like, he did it all the time. Well, not _ all _ the time, but often enough to be thoroughly aware of the mechanics, so why did he feel the need to watch someone else’s performance?

It wasn’t shock any more that kept Link’s gaze locked on Ravio’s crotch, it was interest. Ravio's elegant hands were captivating to watch as he teasingly explored his lower body, and the way his fingers wrapped around himself had an air of familiarity that Link couldn't quite explain. A healthy dose of arousal was mixed with his curiosity, he realized as he let go of the windowsill. He brushed against an unexpected hardness as he attempted to wipe his sweaty palms on his thighs. Ravio had a nice body, judging from the bits he could see, and an even better voice. It was the first thing he had noticed about the strange man who carried him home and asked to stay with him.

That voice had guided him back to consciousness with a honeyed smoothness on the fateful day that changed his destiny, and it was proving irresistible in this new context. One by one, the rapturous vocalizations dripped into Link's ears and made a beeline for his rapidly stiffening organ. They were for _ him_, Ravio was crying out for _ him_, and it was flattering in the most confusing way.

Despite the voice in the back of Link's mind insisting that he was a very naughty, dirty pervert, his hands moved to push the bottom edge of his tunic aside and to pull down his leggings enough to expose himself. His gaze darted from side to side, searching the surroundings for interlopers, but apart from a solitary Chuchu bouncing away in the distance, there was not a soul around. He relaxed slightly, and began to touch himself.

There was not enough room on the crate to lean back and give himself the space he needed to move his arm while still being able to see through the window. His position was precarious as it was with both hands gripping the windowsill, and he didn’t want to fall off the box with his dick in his fist. The faint odor of wet dog gently tapped against his nostrils and he fought back a cough. What was that smell? It was coming from somewhere close by... He scanned the immediate vicinity and realized that the offending stench was emanating from the bracelet on his wrist, which was only inches away from his nose. Ravio had given him the bracelet in exchange for letting him stay in his house, and it had recently been recharged with the magic ability to flatten himself like a living painting against walls. As he looked at the glowing purple gem set into the bracelet, an idea began to form in his mind.

What if he used the bracelet to sneak into his house, to get a better, closer look at what was going on inside? Just as quickly, he thought of all the ways it was a terrible idea. He wouldn’t be invisible, just flat. Ravio would see him for sure, even if Link hid behind a painting or some furniture. And if he hid, he would not be able to see anything anyway. Additionally, the magic ability had a strict time limit, and when it gave out, he would pop right off the wall. Suddenly materializing in the middle of the room would probably give the other man a heart attack, not a sexy surprise. No, it was absolutely not the right thing to do. Much better to stay here this time, and think of some better way to happen upon him the next time, if there was a next time.

Reluctantly, after taking one last look to sear the details into his memory, Link turned around, facing the patch of forest that surrounded his back yard. It wasn't like he was missing much, he reasoned. Ravio kept that giant purple hood over his head day and night, and if he hadn’t taken it off for this occasion, he likely never would. He had also kept on his robe, scarf, and belt, and that combined with Link’s viewing angle meant that he could not see as much of the merchant’s body as he would have liked to. Besides, his ears worked perfectly fine, and so did his imagination.

Leaning against the wall with his head padded by the protective layer of his hat, Link matched his strokes to the tempo of the barely audible fleshy slapping sounds coming from the open window and thought about his hands moving over Ravio’s body. _His_ touch making Ravio cry out. _His_ caresses giving Ravio so much pleasure that all he could do was moan and ask for more.

“Perfect... you're perfect!" came the next overheard phrase, and Link's hips bucked in response.

Did the merchant really think so? Or was he merely carried away by his fantasy? In Link's mind, he was a long way from perfection, more toward the 'completely average but trying hard' end of the spectrum, but gods, that was so satisfying to hear. A few minutes of relative silence followed, during which time Link wondered how long he could keep up his efforts before orgasming. The whole experience was so exciting and strange, unlike anything he had ever done before, and he took a few deep, silent breaths to settle himself down.

Once again, Ravio's voice carried over the windowsill to seemingly whisper directly into his ear. "Do you see what you're doing to me?"

Though his eyes were shut tight to more effectively imagine the scenario, Link reflexively blinked and replied, "Yes, yes I do..."

"This could have been a simple transaction, but based on the noises you’re making, I think you're enjoying this just as much as I am!”

_ How did Ravio know? _Link thought with a flash of alarm. But no, Ravio didn’t know, he couldn’t hear the hero muffling his responses to his casually verbalized fantasy. He had no idea that the very person he was pretending to interact with was standing just outside, drinking in every word and sound that he was producing, and indeed, Link was enjoying it every bit as much as Ravio imagined.

"Ah!" Ravio’s moans were coming faster now, shifting upward in pitch, which could only signify... Shivers passed down Link's spine and translated into a palpable twitch that he felt as he pumped himself harder. He swallowed a gasp, then shoved a knuckle into his mouth and bit down to muffle his next cry. Ravio might not have a volume control, but Link needed to remain silent if he didn't want to be caught. And he didn't, not like this, not here.

Link barely even needed his imagination anymore to understand what was happening inside the house. Every sigh, groan, and gasp perfectly telegraphed Ravio's level of arousal. With a noise that was oddly quiet compared to his previous exclamations, a soft, intimate sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a squeak, Ravio announced his climax.

That single, satisfied sound had an instantaneous effect on the eavesdropper. Link came so fast he almost didn't realize what was happening. Pleasure and release flashed through his body, leaving him disoriented and breathless. As his climax ebbed, his legs buckled and he slid down against the wall to squat on the crate. Utterly spent, after a minute or so he finally opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a beady, red-eyed stare. His quick reflexes stopped him from yelping before he recognized the creature in his face as Sheerow.

"Not one word," he breathed as he shook a finger at the blue-winged bird. "Not a tweet, not a single, solitary chirp of this to him, or I promise you I will pluck you alive and roast you for dinner." The little bird looped around in mid-air and took off as fast as his wings could flap.

Link cleaned up as best he could, tucked himself back into his leggings, and hopped off the crate, taking care not to step in the mess he left nearby. He felt desperately like he should leave, but he still needed to rent a weapon, and he didn't even make it out of his backyard before his steps floundered. Pacing in circles around the apple tree and wracked with indecision, he waited for his head to clear. He prayed for a sign: a voice to tell him what to do, or where to go next. Nothing came to him. No holy voice from the heavens. No friendly holler from the house.

Link reached for his wallet and rifled through it, removing enough rupees for a glass or two of milk at the bar over in Kakariko Village, then he walked over to the pile of jars and upended his wallet into the mouth of the nearest one. Before he could convince himself that this too was a bad idea, the worst one yet in a string of increasingly bad decisions, he replaced the lid on the jar and his wallet in his pack and began walking to the village. Having a drink or two at the Milk Bar would give him enough time to separate himself from his puzzling experience.

If he could sort through the tangle of emotions that were competing for his attention, he might be able to formulate a plan for his future that not only cleared his mind, but would allow him to step foot in his house without breaking down at the first sight of the merchant. To make Ravio’s little fantasy become reality was an idea so far at the edge of possibility, he could barely even conceptualize a way forward with that. He would first have to make a renewed effort on his royal mission.

* * *

Link put off returning to his house for as long as he could. The first night away, he ended up staying in Kakariko Village. He managed to while away several unproductive hours in the Milk Bar, nursing a single small milk for longer than the bartender thought was theoretically possible. Then, when he could put it off no longer, he scrounged around in the grass for a few additional hours, and came up with enough spare rupees to take the cheapest room at the inn.

While bumming around the town square the next morning, Link saw the shady guy who had stolen the Zora Queen's stone leaning against a wall. He thought it might be fun to scare the crap out of the guy by merging into the wall and sneaking up behind him. The only thing he didn't account for was his brain suddenly flashing back to imagining pulling the same stunt on Ravio, and when he popped out of the wall he stumbled, ruining the surprise and leaving the thief with enough time to get an enormous head start. Link coughed in the wake of dust the man’s Pegasus Boots left, and hoped he hadn’t permanently scared him away.

_ Confess. Come clean. Tell him. _The thoughts followed Link for several days, nagging at him during the most inopportune times. Like when he was on his way to nowhere in particular, aimlessly following a trail of rupees through the grass. The shine of the gems reminded him of the large green rupee set into the center of Ravio’s belt, and the way it had sparkled and flashed in time to his movements. His line of thought distracted him so much, he nearly got swallowed by the Like-Like waiting at the end of the rupees.

Always, Link fought back against the intrusions, shaking his head at the accusing stares of the cuccos wandering around Kakariko Village, arguing with himself in the twisting mine shafts of Death Mountain, and convincing himself that his continuing delay in returning to the shop was just temporary— until he got his head straight around what he wanted to say to Ravio, it was safer to spend his time elsewhere, even if he was rapidly running out of ways to procrastinate.

Link’s problem, he eventually realized, was twofold. On the one hand, he had —unknowingly to Ravio— violated Ravio’s privacy, and he felt guilty about his breach of gentlemanly behavior. He might have been able to put it all behind him, pass it off as a chance mistake and scrub it from his memory, if he had been able to walk away from the window after catching his first glimpse. But he hadn’t, and that led him to the other part of his problem.

Secondly, and more distressingly, was his reaction to what he had seen. Watching Ravio felt wrong, but wrong in a way that thrilled and excited him. If Link told the merchant that he had spied on him, then he certainly wouldn’t get the chance to do it again, and the realization that he would be disappointed if he never got another chance to secretly witness Ravio pleasuring himself made him feel even more ashamed. He was beginning to wonder if he had any heroic attributes at all.

With only a bow and bombs in his possession Link was able to make his way up Death Mountain, refilling his wallet along the way, but his exploration ended at the entrance to the Tower of Hera, where a row of large wooden stakes barred the way across the bridge. Slowly and dejectedly, he descended the mountain, well and truly out of options. Leaving Irene's bell in his pack, he chose to walk the entire distance back to his house. He would need the whole trip to decide what, if anything, he would say to the merchant.

Once Link neared his house, he swung around to the east to completely avoid looking at his backyard, and tried to get his courage up for what he hoped would be a rational discussion. It would be okay. He could deal with this just fine. Just pretend that everything was normal, go in, and pay for the privilege of using the Tornado Rod or the hammer, or maybe even both. If he rented both, that would be more efficient, and be one less trip back in between. He crested the rise of the little hill his house was perched on, and he nearly tripped when he looked at the shop’s entrance. The sign was back on the door. _ The sign was back on the door. _

_ ~Closed. Sorry for the Inconvenience~ _

was written in large, loopy script, clearly visible from his vantage point across the front garden.

Link's breathing shallowed and his pulse quickened as his steps slowed to eventual stop a few paces in front of his front door. Damn that man for interfering with his quest! Frustration followed by arousal bubbled through his veins, and he clenched his fists in furious despair. At this rate, he'd never get the other two pendants, which meant that the Master Sword was out of his reach and he'd be stuck trying to fight his foes with the Captain's sword instead. Fighting Yuga again seemed like an increasingly distant proposition. He'd already wasted too much time, and he couldn't afford to be distracted by Ravio — no, his thoughts and feelings about Ravio, there was a difference—

How could that useless excuse for a shopkeeper possibly think that closing the store in the middle of the afternoon again was a good idea? No matter what he was doing in there, it simply boiled down to bad customer service. Link's anger overthrew his nerves, and he approached the door with determination. Five paces from the doorway, he changed tactics, swerved, and took a detour over to the side of the house. It was best to know the situation he was getting into, he reckoned. It would be rude to barge in, even if it was his own house. He couldn’t bear to interrupt. The crate was right under the window where he had left it, and he climbed it swiftly as he did before, holding his breath in anticipation—

Ravio laid on the floor, not hiding in the back of the house behind the table like he had been previously, but flopped down in the middle of the purple-and-gold rug that graced the floor in the so-called 'sales area' directly in front of the door. He was wrapped tightly in Link's grandmother's second-best quilt again, and for all appearances seemed to be deep in sleep.

Link’s ire and his erection fizzled. The lazy merchant was napping. On an impropriety scale from one to _ Holy Hylia why are you doing that, _ this rated at about a three. It rated the same on the _ Do I want to watch him do this without him noticing _ scale, and he moved away from the window, feeling both dejected and disgusted with himself. On the upside, he had no qualms about walking into the shop and waking Ravio so he could rent some weapons. The new question was how to wake him...

Link nudged the door open, stepping as softly as he could over the wood floor toward the rug. Watching to make sure the bunny in the blanket didn't wake, he crept closer. It was unusual to see him so motionless there on the floor. When the merchant was awake he was constantly on the move, and Link thought that would transfer into his sleeping behavior as well; he expected to see twitching, sleepwalking, or even selling items in his sleep, but he was as still as a statue.

Link whispered in the general area of where he thought Ravio's ear might be under the hood, "Oi, Ravio, customer here! I've got hundreds of rupees burning a hole in my pocket!" and was completely unprepared when Ravio startled awake, lunging into a sitting position and head-butting the unsuspecting Hylian in the process.

"Take it! Take whatever you want— Just don't touch my rupees!" Ravio flailed about in the quilt, still caught between sleep and wakefulness.

"Ow! What the heck!” Link complained, and rubbed his forehead from his new place on the floor. "It's just me, it's Link, I'm not here to steal your stupid stuff!”

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Hero!" Ravio stood, shedding the quilt, immediately awake and apologetic. He lent a hand to help the hero stand. "What can I help you with today?"

"I want to rent the Tornado Rod," Link grumbled. The faster he left the shop, the better. He was in no mood to confront the merchant about the improper timing of his proclivities, and he was itching to be on his way and immersed in his duties. “Tell me how much it is so I can get going.”

“Normally, I charge fifty rupees,” the contrite merchant began, “but today’s special discount means it can be yours for only twenty! Think of it as an apology for bonking your noggin.”

“And what do I get for being inconvenienced by the midday closing of your shop?”

“Oh,” Ravio seemed startled by Link’s aggressive tone. “Were you? Inconvenienced, that is. Because the sign didn’t stop you from coming in.” He waited for a reply, and when all he got was a steely glare in return, he continued. “How about the same discount on the hammer? Twenty rupees. Nice low price for my favorite customer!”

Link walked over to the Tornado Rod and held it up in the air. “Thanks, but I think I’ll stick with renting one weapon at a time.” He dug a single red rupee from his wallet and tossed it to Ravio. He was still out of sorts from his head injury, but a glimmer of amusement shone in his eyes when he watched the merchant grab the rupee with immoderate delight.

_ Next time, _ Link thought as he left the shop. Ravio was singing a happy little song to the rupee in his hands and missed giving the adventurer his customary send off. _ Next time, I’ll get the hammer and tell Ravio what I saw. This time, I’ve got a pendant to liberate. _

* * *

The dew on the grass sparkled dimly in the predawn light as Link trudged up the incline to his house. It was morning, much earlier than he was used to being awake, but could he really call it early if he hadn't slept the night before? He had spent all night in the House of Gales and was the proud new owner of the Pendant of Wisdom. He didn’t feel any smarter yet for having it, but perhaps that would change after he rested. When was the line between early and late, anyway? He slowed as he neared the front door. It was early, he decided. The light in the sky meant it wasn’t late anymore. He'd never been to the shop at this hour and he didn't know if Ravio would be awake. Link had no idea if the merchant was an early bird or a night owl like himself. The sign wasn't on the door, but that didn't mean much. The sign was more for an interruption in service rather than a notice of regular business hours. Maybe he'd take a quick peek in the window first, so he wouldn't startle Ravio if he woke him up. He rubbed his forehead at the memory of his last wake up call.

A knot formed in Link’s stomach as he crept to the window and the box that remained beneath it. _ It was early, Ravio was probably asleep, _ he thought as he climbed up the box. _ It was early, the birds were only now starting to sing, _ he kept on reasoning as he stretched to the windowsill. _ It was early, and there wouldn't be anything to see, _ but he wasn't expecting to see anything anyway, he rationalized as he finally lifted his eyes to the interior of his house and witnessed a scene that plunged the knot in his gut much farther down into his core, where it bloomed into a heavier, warmer, stimulating sensation.

Ravio was awake and was saluting the dawn in his uniquely personal style.

Link heard a rustling from behind and turned just in time to see Sheerow come flying in from the forest to dive full-tilt through the window. He ducked in alarm and leaned against the wall, sighing with relief that his close encounter with the little bird hadn't turned confrontational. Furthermore, he was thankful he didn't need to expose himself to discovery by peeking inside to understand what was going on, as startled shouts began issuing clearly through the open window.

"Ack! Hey, warn a guy before you do that!" Ravio yelped. His outburst was followed by the soft rustling of clothing being hastily thrown back on, then the thud of footfalls moving across the floor signified his walk across the room.

Sheerow started tweeting and squawking, and when Link heard Ravio respond, he realized the merchant and his assistant were having an interspecies conversation.

"What do you mean I've got a customer? You saw Mr. Hero on his way?" Ravio's voice rose in pitch, an edge of panic flavoring his speech. "Oh, well, thanks buddy for warning me! Do you think you could distract him for a few minutes so I can settle myself and get the shop in order?"

An affirmative chirp rang out. The fluttering sound of wings grew louder, then Sheerow appeared once more at the windowsill. He flew a few laps around the cowering Hylian's head, tweeting madly before zooming off for the horizon.

_ Did that bird wink at me? _ Link thought, flummoxed as ever at the strange animal's actions. He settled his hat firmly on his head and jumped off the crate. _ I guess it's now or never. This is only going to get worse the longer I put it off. _

Link opened the door to the shop, hoping he looked calm, or tired, or any other emotion apart from the anxiety flaring in his chest.

"Good morning, Mr. Hero!" Ravio sounded obnoxiously cheerful, that is to say, completely normal.

"Hey there, Ravio,” Link replied, trying to adopt the same upbeat tone. Maybe it would help him open up and confess.

"What are you in the mood for today? Yesterday's discount has expired, but I've got a half price special on all magic rods before noon!" The merchant was talking just fine, but Link noticed that he had not budged from his place behind the tallest table.

Normally the excitable young man would be bouncing around the room, pointing at the merchandise and urging his customer to give something a test drive. Not this morning. It calmed Link down to realize that Ravio might be a little nervous too.

"Well, I'd like to try out the hammer, but," Link took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you first."

"Oh yeah?"

_ Say it. Say it now. _ "I saw you."

Ravio cocked his head in response, the floppy movement of his bunny ears emphasizing his confusion. ”Huh? I can see you too! You're standing right in front of me. I can see through this, you know," he laughed as he tapped the large blue eyes on his hood.

"No, not now, I'm talking about something that happened about a week ago. I saw what you were doing and I heard what you were saying." Link waved his loosely fisted hand in a vague back and forth motion to illustrate his point.

"Oh goddesses!" The costumed young man started waving his arms and shaking his head from side to side. "It's not what you think it is, I swear!"

"Oh it was," Link laughed, despite the awkwardness pervading the room. "It was exactly what I thought it was, because I saw you at it again before coming in here just now. But it's okay! And I'm telling you for a reason. Not to embarrass you, or make you feel bad about it, or to tell you to stop using my quilt as a cushion. But because," Oh Hylia, how was he going to say this out loud? "If you... ever want to..."

By this time Ravio had frozen, exchanging his frenzied twitching for standing completely still and silent. Link’s stilted speech filled the room, and he forced himself to keep speaking.

"If you want a companion, I'd be happy to, uh, lend you a hand,” he blurted. Neither man moved. Link mentally reviewed his offer, and with the realization of his terrible choice of words, his cheeks and ears lit up with an intense blush.

Link swore he could see the embroidered eyes on Ravio's hood widen in shock. Barely audible muttering escaped from under his hood, which sounded like, "It's happening, it's happening, it's happening," repeated over and over again.

"Oh goddesses, are you serious?" Ravio choked out.

"Yeah," Link replied, scratching the back of his head below the brim of his hat. _ All right, here it comes_, he thought. _ Ravio’s going to kick me out of my own house, and I deserve it. _

Silence thickened the air between them. This was the longest Link had ever been in Ravio's company without him talking, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. Normally, Link was able to tell what the merchant was thinking by watching his body language or listening to his rambling dialogue, but his unnatural passiveness made Link second-guess his course of action. Fortunately, Ravio broke the silence before he had to make a decision. "How about, how about now?"

_ Wait, what? He wants to do it? With me? Right now? _ Incredibly shocked, Link nodded dumbly in assent.

This was going much better, and much quicker, than he thought things would go. He wasn’t about to complain about Ravio’s near-instantaneous acceptance of his proposal, not when it was giving them what they both wanted. Memories of his all-nighter and the exhaustion incurred over those hours fled from the hero’s mind and body, and relief and joy filled their spaces in return. Any time, especially right now, seemed like the perfect time to try out their new arrangement.

Quick as the rabbit he resembled, Ravio ran for the front of the house. "Gotta put the sign on the door," he explained.

"Where, where should we…" Link looked around at the weapons displays filling his former living room, and he wondered if they had any other options besides laying on the floor.

"On a table? I did pack up all your other furniture, after all.”

“Great, I’ll make some room." Link swept the table he was standing closest to clear of its clutter.

"My merchandise!” Ravio wailed, as he turned in dismay to see the mess Link was making of his pristine sales area.

Link stooped to pick an item back up. ”It was just the hammer. Isn't it meant to be dropped repeatedly from a height?"

Ravio walked toward the hero and said, ”I think you're getting distracted. Drop that hammer— I mean put it aside gently— I've got a magic rod you should be handling right now!”

“Ugh.” Link shook his head, but couldn’t stop a grin from stretching across his face.

“It was my turn for the bad joke,” Ravio offered, and hopped up on the table, hitching his robe up around his hips to allow his legs to spread unimpeded. Link slotted in between them, ushered close by impatient hands on his shoulders. The hero rested his hands on Ravio’s upper legs, a modest distance from whatever was happening under his robe. He traced nervous circles on the smooth fabric of his trousers, and wondered if Ravio was staring at him from beneath his hood.

Ravio asked quietly, “What do you want to do?”

"Oh. Um. Can we..." Link lifted Ravio's hood and moved in for a kiss.

Ravio leaned back before their lips could connect and grabbed onto his bunny ears to steady himself. "You really like me, don't you, Mr. Hero?”

Confronted by the blunt question, Link nodded, not trusting his voice in the moment. He hadn't considered it before being asked, but it was true. Why else would he be so eager to upset the comfortable balance of their relationship as salesman and customer?

“Good, ‘cause I like you too. I think a kiss sounds like a great beginning, but there's just one rule. You can't see my face."

"Seriously?"

Ravio nodded, mouth set in a firm line.

"Okay. That's fine. It's not like I'm going to be staring at you while we..." Link’s eyes closed as he trailed off, Ravio tipped forward, and their lips met. The barrier of awkwardness dissolved as they slowly, carefully began to kiss. Link was overjoyed to discover that Ravio's lips were just as pliable and warm as he imagined them to be. He relaxed, softening his mouth incrementally with every kiss they exchanged. It wasn't long before they were clinging to each other, gasping in the intervals to breathe between deep kisses, then plunging back together again.

Ravio stuck his hands into Link's hair, causing his hat to slide off. "First item of clothing, 100% off," he murmured into the hero's ear.

"Second item,” Ravio continued, loosening the ties at the collar of Link's tunic, "25% off. With purchase of any weapon. No exchanges or refunds."

Link leaned back to get a better look at the merchant. "Are you cracking jokes? At a time like this?"

"Can't help it, I get goofy when I'm nervous!"

"You must be nervous all the time then,” Link said before going back to placing generous kisses all over the uncovered portion of Ravio’s reddening face.

It was clear that Ravio had a mission in mind beyond merely making out. His hands roamed across Link’s body, probing over and under his clothes for patches of bare skin to caress and stroke. Ravio could not be dissuaded from undressing his companion, even as Link tried to keep his concentration focused on one area at a time. Link was not particularly concerned at the rate of their pace, but he was having so much fun smooching Ravio that he was reluctant to pause and switch over to try anything else. Link heard the jingle of his belt buckle coming undone, then he felt his belt loosen and slide down his hips as Ravio piped up to ask, “Why do you have a belt over your tunic? What’s holding up your trousers?”

“Well, right now, this is,” Link answered, and he guided Ravio's hand to the stiffness and heat emanating from his crotch.

The merchant burst into giggles, and once he calmed down, Link said, “This went a lot more smoothly in my mind.”

“I like this… Even awkward reality is better than perfect fantasy when it's actually with you.” Ravio took the break in their action to pull off Link's tunic and the undershirt beneath it in one fluid motion.

“This isn’t fair,” Link complained. “I’m half naked and you still have all your clothes on!”

It took only a few seconds for Ravio to come up with a solution to their predicament. “I have an idea!” he exclaimed as he pushed Link away, who reluctantly stepped back out of kissing range. He unwound the scarf from around his neck, and held it out for the hero to grab. “Let’s tie this around your head, so you can’t see me, and then I’ll take my clothes off!”

Link smiled. “You’re a great problem solver, you know that? Would you like to come with me on my trip to Death Mountain?”

Ravio laughed lightly as he handed his scarf over. “You’re kidding, right? It’s really called _ Death Mountain? _ This is all the excitement I can handle.”

Once Link was securely blindfolded, Ravio removed his hood, belt, and robe, then he guided Link back to his spot, piloting him slowly to rest his hands on his bare chest.

“Are you sure you can’t see anything? No peeking allowed!” Ravio reminded him, scooting to the very edge of the table and squeezing the hero between his thighs.

“Can’t see a blessed thing,” Link mumbled as he adjusted the scarf so it sat above his ears, and he nuzzled into the side of Ravio's newly exposed neck. "Besides, I don't need to see you when I can hear you.” He alternated his speech with teasing kisses planted along his neck. “And feel you. And smell you. And taste you. So don't hold back, but don't make any sudden movements, either." Then Link bit experimentally into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Ravio didn’t jump, but the noise he made met and exceeded Link’s expectations, so he did it again.

Ravio’s moan reverberated deep in his throat, and it set off a corresponding groan in the hero. Link moved farther down Ravio’s body, searching for landmarks with his lips and tongue. A bit of hair tickled his chin, and he shifted to follow where it led.

“Oh.” Barely more than an exhalation, Ravio’s noise told Link he was on the right trail.

Farther still Link moved, no longer content to linger overlong in any one place. Being blindfolded had some advantages, he realized. His other senses were heightened to compensate for his lack of sight, and he poured himself into concentrating on his newly sensitive awareness. The salty tang of sweat on Ravio's skin grew stronger against his tongue, and he licked it off to taste the sweeter flesh beneath. He could feel Ravio’s muscles tense under his exploring mouth as he made his way down the smooth skin of his stomach.

“Ah...!" Ravio was getting louder with each breath, and it spurred Link to act more boldly. He increased the pressure he was using on Ravio’s skin, and he moved his hands from where they lingered around his waist to grip his upper thighs, squeezing gently as he moved closer to his final destination.

There was no farther to go, and one last barrier to cross. Link brought his hands and face to meet where he sensed the greatest heat, and he investigated the small area of waistband in front of him. All that separated Ravio from Link was right there, under his fingers, some laces tied in a tight bow. He made quick work of untying the closure, and was rewarded with a series of delighted groans from Ravio when Link exposed him in succession to the air, then his hot, impatient breath, and finally, the interior of his mouth.

The hands that were previously dancing across Link's shoulders flew into his hair and gripped tight. "Oh Mr. Hero, yes!" Ravio was dangerously close to screaming, and of course, Link already knew that he was capable of a wide variety of vocalizations. What he didn’t know, however, was what he had to do to elicit a full-fledged scream from him, but he was dying to find out.

* * *

In the afterglow, Link and Ravio leaned against each other, propped against the crates that held up the weapons display. At some point, they had moved from the tabletop to the floor, and they rested together, not wanting to break physical contact. They were both relieved to find that they did not feel as awkward as they thought they would have.

"That was amazing,” Ravio sighed.

Link murmured, ”Mmm hmm,” and rested his head against the merchant’s shoulder.

Ravio was emerging from his brief period of quietude, and continued animatedly, "Especially when you did that thing, you know, that thing with your hand and mouth together. Where did you learn how to do that?”

"I made it up myself.” Link answered. “I had a feeling you'd like it."

"Your instincts are spot on. Next time, I'll do it to you so you can find out how good it feels."

_ Next time? Oh goddesses, yes, but I need some time to rest before that. _ The events of the last day and a half expressed themselves in the expansiveness of Link's yawn, and he slumped further against Ravio's side.

“I think you need a nap, Mr. Hero.”

“Are you going to charge me for sleeping in my own house?” Link asked sleepily, his groggy mind certain the answer would be ‘yes’.

“Don't be ridiculous! Though if you make me put your bed back, I might have to bill you for my labor.” Ravio giggled as Link elbowed him in the ribs.

“Stay right there, I've got just the thing.” Ravio scooted over to the wardrobe as Link sat himself up against the crates. He came back with Link’s quilt and sat back down. He patted his thigh and draped the quilt over Link's shoulders as Link sank against the floor and into Ravio's lap. “I promise it's clean! And I’ll try not to move too much while I’m acting as your pillow.”

“Ha.” Link snorted. He didn’t really believe either of Ravio’s assertions, but he was too tired to care. He snuggled deeper into the quilt and held the fabric against his nose. It still smelled like Grandmother's old soap, but now it smelled a little like Ravio too, and he was pleased by this blending of old comfort with new.

“There you go!” said Ravio in his best attempt at a whisper, and he patted Link fondly. He raised his hand to rest it against Link's head, then began massaging his scalp. The rhythmic touch sent the exhausted young man straight to sleep. “Sweet dreams, Mr. Hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you feel inspired to make a comment or leave a kudos, I greatly appreciate it!


End file.
